


Demon of Euphoria

by SilverFalcon0000



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Demon, Harem, Hell, Incest, POV Zatanna Zatara, dc, succubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Zatanna Zatara, before she joined the Justice League, when she was only 15 years old, got drunk. Seriously drunk. She was wandering through Coast City, when she was ‘seduced’ by a drunk man in an alley. The magician found herself pregnant. Now, on her son’s 10 birthday, the father reveals his true identity to Zatanna’s son.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 21





	1. The Demon

The days were warming up as late Spring set in. The air was quiet and peaceful, and the cool night breeze filled my lungs. I was laying on the couch, watching TV. My 10 birthday was tomorrow, and I just couldn’t sleep.

”Zane! What are you still doing up?” Mom laughed, and came into the house, hands on her hips. I winced.

”Couldn’t sleep.” I murmured. She was wearing her uniform, as she’d just returned from a mission. At 26, she was a kickass superhero and a great Mom. 

”You never can before your birthday. C’mon, baby. I’ll put you to sleep.” Mom smiled. I didn’t have a sitter tonight, as her mission was a rapid fire response. 

Mom tucked me into bed, and I smiled up at her.

”Peels.” she incanted. My head fell backwards into my pillow. 

———

I woke up in a strange, dark world. A large square on the floor where I was sitting was normal enough, but the walls of the square looked like shattered glass, and a less void-like world was vaguely visible beyond it.

”Zane Zatara.” a gravelly voice boomed. I turned, and saw a hideous, lizard-like beast. It walked on two legs, had bumpy black skin, and a long tail that sat on the floor.

”What are you?” I gaped.

”I am your father.” he grinned, his movement predatory. 

“Ah. No. My father was a worthless drunk.” I snapped back.

”Yes, but no. I had possessed his body, for I saw no other way to ensure your existence.” the demon admitted.

”What? How could you have known about me?” I asked.

”I am a Demon of Omniscience.” my father said.

”You’re from Hell?” I asked.

”As a human would perceive it, yes. Your mind is with me in ‘Hell’ right now.” my father shrugged.

”What’s your name? And what does Demon of Omniscience mean?” I asked curiously. 

“I am Muhammad. And I see all. Past, present, and future. I know exactly what will happen, eons before it does. But I am cursed to never share the information I possess. I could not tell something as insignificant as what color shirt you wear tomorrow.” my father shrugged.

”Muhammad? The prophet.” I said, appreciating the irony.

”The tale is based off of me. Loosely.” Muhammad grinned. 

”So... am I a demon, too?” I asked uncertainty.

”Yes. Demon blood breeds true. You look just like your mother, because I have no DNA. My contribution is in your powers.” Father explained. It was true. I had Mom’s raven hair and sky blue eyes. Every feature of me looked identical to her, or as close as a man could get. 

”If you had been female, you would have been flawlessly identical to your mother.” Father chuckled.

”Hm. So... if I’m a demon, what sort am I?” I asked.

”Good brain, for assuming there are more types. You are of the rarest. A Demon of Euphoria. Your powers make people feel pleasure, true and natural pleasure. No matter their mind, you can make the body feel. Urge. Want.” Father grinned broadly.

”I’m a Demon of Euphoria. How rare is it?” I asked, disbelievingly.

”I know of only one other, and he is rotting in the deepest pits of Hell.” Father recalled.

”Why?” I asked.

”He made a pass at Lucifer’s wife, Eve.” Father explained.

”They didn’t get married.” I frowned.

”According to humans.” Father chuckled.

”So, what can I do as a Demon of Euphoria?” I asked. 

“To begin with, I shall teach you to use your demonic form.” Father instructed. He walked me through a simple mind trick, and suddenly, black goop poured out of my chest. My heart, really. It engulfed me and lifted me up a little, solidifying into black armor plates. 

”So. It appears you have been demonized as a scorpion. The animal hybridization appears in different ways. I am a lizard beast. You appear to be scorpion-like, in texture.” Father hissed. I moved around, and was surprised the demonic form moved fluidly. I was as tall as Father now, and the demonic form was muscular. 

”Now, you shall summon your Herald.” Father smirked.

”Herald?” I asked, surprised at the snarly rasp that came from my mouth. 

”A creature capable of enacting your will. Mine is a lizard-like creature that lessens the mental strain of being all-knowing. Repeat after me, _emoc dlareh_.” Father chanted. I repeated the words. More black goop poured from my right gauntlet, and shaped a creature in my hand. It had the body of a scorpion, thick and armored, but instead of claws and a pincer, it had almost fly-like appendages, though they were a tad thicker and scorpion-armored. 

”Ah. It appears your Herald can crawl into organisms and you can use it to breach protected areas. It can fit inside any hole on the human body. Pussy, ass, or mouth.” Father grinned.

”What does it do inside the people?” I gasped.

”It has many different abilities. It can turn them into a breeding ground for them to produce more Heralds. Or it could be used to quickly employ your power into subjects.” Father explained.

”And what is my power?” I asked.

”Lust, my boy. You can fill any being with immense, mindless lust.” Father chuckled. My eyes widened, and I shot up, awake. It was morning, meaning it was my birthday. I felt rattled. Gulping, I held up my right arm. With a thought, it became engulfed in thick black demonic armor, like before. It was a clawed and ugly thing, much more visible in the daylight than the creepy void. 

”So. Lust?” I asked myself. I knew what it was, though Mom probably wished I didn’t. I’d caught her once, with Dick Grayson. She’d broken things off with him immediately after I found out. She told me I was the only man for her. After catching her, I discovered porn. At eight! I knew all the sex words, and I’d cummed numerous times in the shower for the last two years. 

I let the entire demonic form wash over me, and went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My mouth was like a scorpion’s, four thick mandibles, closed into a pyramid-like shape. My tongue felt weird, too, and when I opened my mouth, instead of a tongue, four tentacles emerged. I gasped in horror, and heard the raspy voice from before come from my mouth. But I also... smelled something. It smelled delicious. My nose detected different scents than my human nose had, and I let it guide me through the house, to Mom’s room. I opened the door, and saw Mom, asleep, moaning. 

My mind, knowledgeable with sexual things beyond my porn experience, immediately pointed out she was having a wet dream. I took a second to admire Mom’s body. She had large tits, incredible hips, and a face men would kill for. I reached out and pulled the covers lightly off her body. I summoned my Herald, and it quivered when it saw Mom. I felt the thing’s lust. 

”I want you to enter her.” I ordered, unsure of what was going to happen. The thing leaped off my palm onto the bed, and scuttled between her legs. My breath caught when it brushed against her, but then it reached her soaking wet panties. It wriggled its way around them, and slid into her pussy. She shot awake with a scream, and the Herald ventured further inside Mom. She hadn’t even noticed me yet, as she frantically rubbed her clit, trying to get it out. When that didn’t work, she rubbed along the V between her thighs and still nothing. I watched in fascinated horror as a bulge traveled up Mom’s pussy, and she shrieked loudly when it breached her cervix, and nestled in her womb. She gasped, and I stepped out of the shadows, and placed my clawed hand on above hers on the bulge in her womb.   
  
She looked up at me in total horror, as the Herald sent waves of power into Mom. She screamed louder than ever before. She shuddered so violently she nearly fell off the bed, and the Herald deteriorated, and black goop leaked from her pussy, but she was much too far gone to notice its’ absence. The goop traveled up my arm and I groaned softly as the smell of Mom’s sex grew closer. The goop merged with the armor, and I reached for Mom’s body, tossing her roughly to the floor. She continued to spasm with lust, and I allowed the goop covering my cock to slide away, and I gaped at the behemoth that stuck out proudly. 

It was black and thick and impossibly hard. It was coated in the same scorpion armor, and was about 16 inches long. 

———

**Next chapter:**

**Zane claims Zatanna, and then their friends show up for Zane’s birthday party.**


	2. The Succubus

I hauled Mom’s hips towards me. She was so turned on, she barely noticed me until I thrust inside her. Then she noticed me. She screamed in pleasure as I immediately filled her up, then kept pushing. I spread the walls of her tight pussy, feeling them part to accept her own son’s cock, and then I hit her cervix. Fortunately for me, the Herald had left a hole just big enough for me to fit, and I kept pushing. 

Mom’s screams were so loud I was positively sure Superman or Supergirl could hear them, no matter where they were. I finally bottomed out and my cock’s tip hit the end of her womb. She was orgasming like mad, her body dripping with sweat and juices. I was too enthralled with being inside my own mother I didn’t really pay her screams or moans any attention. I pulled out and then slammed all the way in.

”Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Mom screamed and I started thrusting harder now, my cock bumping against her eggs as I utterly dominated her pussy and her womb. I let out a feral roar and cummed harder than I’d ever cummed before, inside her womb. She shuddered and orgasmed yet again, and she looked so exhausted. I pulled out, my cock still spurting cum. It seemed to never stop, and I flicked my cock all across her body, and some hit her lips, and she licked it. Then, she sat bolt upright, exhaustion forgotten. She scrambled to her feet and moaned. It was loud, animalistic, and didn’t stop! 

She started growing, from her height of 5’7 to almost seven feet. She was a tad shorter than me, and I watched as her body changed in other ways. Her hips thickened and curves developed in her body to turn her into a perfect hourglass. Her tits started swelling obscenely, until she was at least three cup sizes bigger. Her sky blue eyes turned a dark shade of midnight blue, and her nipples and areolas grew to match her new tit size. Her ass swelled similarly, and she shredded through her clothes. A long, devil’s tale sprouted right above her asshole, and her veins turned black, and long, twisting horns grew from her head. Her raven hair lengthened, and it fell down to her belly button, and her tongue became a bit longer and forked at the end, and her canine teeth grew longer and sharper. Her ears pointed like an elf’s, and her lips turned a natural shade of blood-red.

She knelt in front of me. 

”Massster.” she hissed submissively. I was staring in utter fascination at what my mother had become. I let the demonic skin flow off of me, and stood before the kneeling creature that had been my mother, as a 10 year old boy. She blinked at me. 

”Zane? You were the beast who conquered my tight little pussy?” Mom grinned, licking her lips. She pulled me towards her and kissed me roughly. I groaned in pleasure as our lips mashed together, and when we started French-kissing. Goddamn it could her new tongue French kiss. I put my hand on her back to steady me, and she thrust her new, insanely large tits against my chest. 

”Do you like them, master?” she asked teasingly. I just nodded. Outside of my demonic skin, faced with this ravishing demonic woman, I couldn’t stop blushing and mumbling. I let the demon change flow over me, and suddenly stood at my impressive seven feet physique, and Mom beamed widely, which looked a bit threatening with her sharp teeth. She rose to her feet, and we kissed. It was a bit different considering my unique mouth shape, but her lips molded to fit mine, and her tongue snaked through space between my mandibles. It pleasured my tongue and mouth while I groped her body roughly. Then I heard a car pull up.

”Oh, shit! Can you turn back?” I asked. Mom shook her head. My eyes bugged out.

”You can’t?” I asked in abject horror. She cuddled up to me.

”Of course not! You changed my essence, my soul. I’m a succubus now, honey. I’m your demon slave, and I cannot morph back into a human.” she snarled. I frowned. 

”What about all the heroes arriving for the party?” I hissed.

”Let them join us...” Mom hissed. I wanted to agree. But... 

“Fine.” I need more time, though. As if summoned, my father appeared.

”I shall distract your party guests for as long as I can. Worry not, I am completely unable to be harmed, as I know all. Don’t forget your Heralds.” he suggested, and phased through the wall. Heralds, plural?

—————

**Next chapter:**

**Zane and Zatanna lay a trap for the guests arriving for the party.**


	3. The Party

Mom had her arms crossed, pushing up her inhumanly large tits. She pouted.

”Why can’t I just go down there?” she appealed.

”You look a fucking demon bride!” I hissed. 

”And?” she shot back. I sighed.

”What about an illusion? Just this once. Please?” I asked. She shook her head, and I snarled, and let the demonic skin wash over me, and I hauled Mom to her feet and slammed her against the wall. Her breaths were hot and shaky as I gripped her firmly.

”You will obey me.” I growled. She nodded. I dropped her, and when she stood up, she looked like normal again.

”One time.” she said shyly, obviously hating how much control you had over her. She was an independent spirit, demon or not. Being owned was a new experience for her. She tossed her shorter hair, and reluctantly added an illusion of clothes over her. I let the demonic skin flow off of me, and we headed downstairs, just as there was a knock. Mom muttered something under her breath, and the living room, bare, transformed into a party zone. I opened the door, and saw a smiling girl in red, white, and blue.

”Hi, Zane!” she replied, bubbly as ever.

”Hey, Courtney.” I smiled back. At sixteen, Courtney Whitmore, aka Stargirl, was helping out the Justice Society. But when she was off-duty, she went to high school and baby-sat. She was actually my babysitter, my favorite one ever, actually. She’s been babysitting me for two years, as of last month. She was insanely pretty, with flowing blond hair, attractive thighs and nice sized tits. 

Plus, her costume was on the skimpier side, which didn’t help matters. She hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. The next guest to enter was none other than Tatsu, aka Katana. She and Mom were good friends, and Auntie Tati hung around the house a lot. She’d lost her family years ago, and I was glad she was finding happiness amongst Mom and I. 

”Hey, Zane.” she smiled warmly at me. I grinned back at her, and she patted my shoulder as she walked in and gave Mom a hug. Mom returned it a bit stiffly, and I sighed inwardly. Katana frowned suspiciously.

”Where’s the others?” Mom asked, her voice tight.

”Things came up. Sorry they couldn’t make it.” Stargirl apologized. I nodded, and, my hands hidden behind the couch I was leaning on, I let my demonic skin form gauntlets, and focused a little, and then two Heralds emerged, one from each arm. They slithered down the back of the couch, and I deformed the gauntlets, and pulled my hands back into view. 

Mom shot me a catty look from across the room, as she was cutting into the cake. Courtney gave me a sweet smile, and I happened to see the Herald duck under her armchair. I glanced at Tatsu, and saw her Herald was crawling up the corner of the armchair, hidden from Courtney. Suddenly, Courtney shrieked, and Tatsu stood up, but her Herald leaped into action, and wriggled its way inside her mouth. She started choking on it, and I grinned as Mom shed her illusion. Tatsu’s eyes widened, but Courtney was way too far gone to notice. I’d sent both Heralds on the womb-burrowing mission, and Stargirl was being senselessly invaded. The Heralds were under orders to slip through any sort of hymens they encounter, so I could have that pleasure myself. 

But with my demonic size, simply pushing into them would be too tight a fit. So the Heralds burrowed me a path. Tatsu was choking still as she was roughly face fucked by the Herald. Mom, now visible as a demon whore, caressed Tatsu’s fair sized tits and down to her smooth hips. I grinned.

—————

**Next chapter:**

**Zane claims Stargirl and Katana, and a special arrival nearly ruins everything.**


	4. Hellhounds

I let my demonic form wash over me, and Mom gave a throaty purr when she saw me approach Stargirl. Courtney was already shuddering from the Herald. I grinned and slammed inside her mercilessly. As much as I favored her, I was a demon of sex! I had no need to be gentle or careful. As such, I started brutalizing the teen girl’s tight pussy. Thanks to my Herald, I could get deep enough to make her feel some pain and pleasure. 

”Zane!” Courtney shrieked as I hit her cervix, hard. I adjusted the angle of penetration and slid through the hole my Herald had made me, inside the girl’s womb. She was shuddering now, deep in the throes of lust. I yanked on her blond curls and shot my seed inside her, but as it was fire-hosing out, I snapped at Mom, and pulled out of Courtney all the way, still spraying cum, and pushed Courtney into her knees, and Mom hauled Tatsu over as well, and the two women got my cum in their mouth and it was all over.

———

Courtney remained a good deal shorter than the other succubi. Her assets grew to match her new size, and she looked a little bustier than usual. Her ears also grew pointy like an elf’s. Big ram horns grew from her temples, big and spirally. Her enticing thighs grew only more so as her skin darkened, like Mom’s, to a dusky grey. She batted her pretty eyes at me, and Mom played with Courtney’s blond hair. 

Tatsu looked a lot like Mom post-transformation, actually, though she had small cow horns, instead of Courtney’s ram horns and Mom’s tall, twisting ones. Neither Courtney or Tatsu grew a tale, though Tatsu did get these fucking awesome bat wings that emerged from her back, and I grinned at my three succubi, and the door opened. To my horror, in walked Mary Marvel. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened to cry ‘Shazam!’ but just as she finished, Mom had already sped across the room and grabbed her.

———

That night, I was sprawled on the master bed, with Mom and Courtney’s incredible new bodies pressed to mine, while Tatsu guarded the prisoner. I was pulled through into Hell, where my father awaited.

”I see you have claimed three succubi. Be warned though, the more you have the more power you’ll drain. An intelligent person would leech off power from a strong man like Superman or Shazam. After all, even demons have limits.” Father explained.

”Why did you call me here?” I asked.

”To show off your new toys. Hellhounds. Great beasts that serve their demon master. These two are already in your service.” Father said, and two hellbeasts strode out, the size of Great Danes, with sharp fangs, thick red skin, swishing scaly tale, sharp claws, and cocks that were fairly impressive for dogs. 

”I’ll name you... Fire and Ash.” I decided.   
———

**Next chapter:**

**Mary Marvel is acquired by means of hellhound, and Zatanna plays with Fire.  
**

**Courtney and Zane go looking for trouble, and Tatsu descends into Hell on a mission.**


End file.
